


【JayTim】Coffee & You

by kizuna030



Category: DCU
Genre: Coffee addicted!Tim Drake, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22858846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kizuna030/pseuds/kizuna030
Summary: Tim Drake對咖啡上癮這點大家都知道。Everyone knows that Tim Drake is addicted to coffee.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Kudos: 18





	【JayTim】Coffee & You

**Author's Note:**

> ＊第一次寫JayTim，希望大家喜歡！

Tim Drake沒法戒掉喝咖啡這個習慣。

不，與其說是無法戒掉，不如說是他不可能在不喝咖啡的情況下還可以維持精神。作為日間管理Wayne Enterprise的代理CEO，晚間還得打擊罪犯的紅羅賓，更別說還得在這兩個時間段當中和男朋友享受一下甜蜜時光。在這個情況下，睡覺就是個奢侈品。 

也許唯一能慶幸的，是他的男朋友是另一位守護Gotham的英雄，這讓他們可以在夜巡中偷偷在沒人的屋頂上交換熱烈的親吻，或是以響個不停的警車聲作背景音樂，在黑暗陰森的小巷中來一發快速刺激的性愛（當然有把蝙蝠家族製的監視器暫時無效化了，他們還不想他們的性愛影片在蝙蝠洞裡有一份存檔）。這讓Tim還算是有點安慰，不用再抽出時間來陪伴對象。唯一有點麻煩的就是兩邊都要處理不同的罪犯，不能經常見到對方。 

可是就算這樣也無法解決他需要涉取的咖啡量，Tim揉一下乾涸的眼睛，灰藍雙眸中的血管都已經顯出來，雙手因為長時間放在電腦桌上而導致雙肩也變得僵硬，但他還沒找到線報告知他那罪犯要進行毒品交易的信息。雖然按照目前的情報來說還有一個星期才到交易的日期，但Tim還是想盡快處理這個事情。 

偏偏在這段時間，Wayne Enterprise湊巧在建造孤兒院，Tim不僅要盡他CEO的責任去到場，監察施工進度，還得面對無數媒體的採訪和面談。他的化妝師已經開始讓他去好好睡覺，不然的話她的化妝品都不足夠掩蓋到他的憔悴了。 

從辦公室回到安全屋已經大概有6個小時了，隨便把西裝外套和領帶拉下來就扔到一邊去，一直在電腦上埋頭苦幹，咖啡又要被他都喝沒了。喝完杯中最後一口咖啡，Tim認命地嘆了口氣，在座位上伸展四肢嘗試讓自己不再那麼僵硬，打了一個大呵欠便越過被他亂放的東西，走到廚櫃查看是否還有多餘的咖啡豆讓他撐過這個晚上。 

Tim翻了安全屋裡所有櫃子都沒有咖啡豆，看了一下孤伶伶的掛在牆角那還努力工作的時鐘，正正地指著3點12分。這個點就算是Gotham也無法買到他想要的，喝了胃也不會難受的咖啡。Tim下意識地拿出了手機，靈活地輸入了一些東西，握著手機認真地想了想，姆指長按著手機屏幕，點了幾下就讓手機鎖屏了。 

本身他是想要找他的男朋友，看看他的地方是否還有存一點咖啡豆，倏然想起對方最近還在公海那邊打擊罪犯，還沒有回來。想到這點還是決定不要打擾他了，決定用一個傳統的方式讓自己精神一點，把窗戶打開，同時戴著耳機放著古典樂，打算待Gotham醒來後再去買咖啡。

工作了一會，Tim習慣的拿起了杯子放到嘴邊，沉醉在工作當中的他並沒有想起來咖啡早被喝光了，直到腦袋都仰起來，杯子幾乎要蓋著他的整張臉才發現杯裡早就一滴不剩。   
  
這太糟糕了，好想喝咖啡。 

Tim有點自暴自棄的繼續抬頭靠在椅背上，杯子繼續佔據他的視線，彷彿這樣就能逃避他現在沒有咖啡提神的窘境，想到這點忍不住閉上乾涸的雙眸。 

忽然間杯子被拿走了，放到桌上。Tim還來不及睜開眼睛，就被一雙溫熱的大手捧著他的臉，那熟悉的柔軟貼到了自己的嘴上，這只是一個蜻蜓點水似的見面吻。年輕的總裁感受到耳機線被勾走，睜開灰藍色的大眼睛，意外地發現自己的戀人竟然出現在自己的面前。

「親愛的鳥寶寶，連我回來了也不知道嗎？」男人蹲下來從Tim的背後環抱著他，後者舒服得下意識地蹭著Jason Todd寬闊的肩膀，瞇著雙眼享受愛人熟悉的氣息環繞在自己身邊。「Jay，可沒有誰喜歡在窗戶爬進一個這麼混亂的地方的。」Jason輕笑著哼了聲以回應對方的話。

Tim可以聞得到Jason身上還散發著一股海洋的味道，估計剛從公海回來不久就回來找他了。「怎麼這麼晚還趕過來了？」年輕的男生抬起手放到環在自己肩上強壯的手臂上，指腹靈活地輕按著，原本疲憊不已的眼睛在看見久違的愛人時瞬間恢復了應有的光彩。

「才剛回到Gotham就看見鳥寶寶給我發信息，來盡男友義務的。」看到懷中的男生一臉疑惑地看著自己，Jason伸手從地上把剛回自己安全屋拿的咖啡豆提到Tim面前，看到對方一臉高興的樣子不禁寵溺地笑了起來。

男生高興地把放滿了咖啡豆的袋子奪過來抱在懷裡，剛才鬱悶的心情一掃而空。轉動一下椅子讓自己面對男人，乖巧地湊上前給了對方一個親吻，便急不及待地站了起來想要去泡一杯咖啡繼續埋首工作，也不管已經和他分開了一個星期沒見面的男友就在他面前。

這個小工作狂。

雖然在心底裡這樣吐槽著，但Jason早就習以為常。Tim還沒往廚房走幾步，就被男人的大手一下子撈到對方的懷裡，Jason的下巴自然地擱在他的腦袋上。「多少天沒好好睡覺了？」聽見戀人這樣詢問道的男生沒有說話，只是拍拍他的手，嘗試讓他放開自己好讓自己可以繼續工作。

「別鬧了，Jay。很快就好了，我確認到他們的交易資料就會去睡覺的。」Tim希望對方不要再執著於關注自己多少天沒有睡覺的事情，開玩笑他未來幾天還要繼續工作的，如果被Jason知道他多少天沒睡覺，又要被他甜蜜地折磨得不能工作了，他還不想未來幾天被操得沒有力氣下床。

明顯Jason對這個答案毫不滿意，從他低下頭輕咬著他敏感的後頸，呼吸打在他的脖子上轉變成一層微薄的水氣，一隻大手不重不輕地打上他的屁股就知道了。男人故意壓下了本就低沉的聲線在他耳邊低喃：「5天？」惹得一星期沒有被如此對待的Tim全身激凌，試圖壓下聲線中顫抖，選擇回答他的問題：「......3天。」

「那就是6天了。」Jason語氣非常確定地陳述到，本就因好幾天沒有適當休息，加上被戀人抱著而變得非常（更準確來說是過度）放鬆的Tim現在腦袋開始變得混沌，也沒有想到要反駁對方的話，就被對方開始把身上一直穿著的襯衫脫下來。「等等，我還得工作，Jay！」直到意識到對方想要幹甚麼的時候，兩人的衣服都已經被脫光了。

然而到了這個份上，Tim的反抗已經是如此的無用，愛人彎著腰，一手就把Tim放到自己的肩上。「Jay，放我下來！」無法下來的男生只能在空氣中揮舞著自己的四肢，試著增加對方扛著自己的難度而把他放下來。這也許在其他人身上有用，可他的男友不是其他人，是他的前英雄，是他的紅頭罩，這小許的阻力絲毫無阻他的行動。

Jason大笑著把Tim一直扛到浴室內才讓他站在地上，但他並沒有放開對方，自己則背對著蓮蓬頭，然後把緊了懷中的男生。確認到自己整個身軀幾乎覆蓋了男生的身體，才開啓了蓮蓬頭讓溫熱的水打在背上，直到把溫度調整到Tim喜歡的溫度才讓他開始沐浴在溫水中，Jason仍然一直從後抱著Tim，沒有放開過抱著他的雙手。

「來吧，鳥寶寶。洗完澡我們就去睡覺了，你的小懲罰明天再說。」溫熱的水沖掉了Tim部分的疲勞，同時因這舒適的感覺而勾起了睡意。意識再一次開始模糊的Tim不太聽得清對方的話，只是乖巧地點點頭示意他聽見了，享受著戀人用粗糙的大手細心地為自己洗澡。

Tim在Jason的懷裡轉過身踮起腳尖，雙手抬高環在男人的脖子上，主動把嘴巴貼上對方的。他想死這個了，相比咖啡，他更需要這個。男人掌握著主導權，舌頭伸到Tim的口腔裡舔過每個角落，男生主動和迎合的對方的動作，舌頭跟上節奏和他纏綿，任由對方把嘴巴內苦澀的咖啡味道捲走，取而代之的是甜蜜的味道。

感覺到男人的堅挺在自己的腰間，雙手不安分地揉著兩片臀肉，Tim輕輕跳到男人的身上，雙腿緊纏在對方健壯的腰間。會意的Jason輕鬆地用雙手捧著對方過於輕巧的身體，一把將他推到浴室的牆上，冰冷的磁磚讓Tim的身軀向前更緊貼在Jason的身上，感受著男人燙得火熱的堅硬在他的股間磨蹭著，而他們繼續親吻著對方，彷彿這是他們與生俱來唯一要做的事一樣。

直到連身後的磁磚都被他的體溫燙熱後，他們才暫時停止了這個親吻，二人喘著粗氣，額頭互相扺著對方的，Tim一手撫著Jason的臉，一手放在他的肩上。「鳥寶寶你確定？我不會停下來的，可不肯定你現在是否能承受得了。」Tim翻了個白眼，放在對方肩上的手向下移動，輕輕的握著對方在自己股間的性器，指尖輕輕揉著敏感的頂部，同時下身向前頂了一下，讓對方感受自己那夾在兩人間的小玩意也早就站起來。

「和他們說你決定要停下來。」少年帶著玩笑意味的聲音在浴室中回盪，男人有點懊惱地低吼一聲，這不是他現在想要的結果，但去他媽的，然後再一次親上Tim的嘴巴，這次更富侵略性。Tim閉上雙眸投入其中，同時迷迷糊糊地想到，

也許相比咖啡，Tim Drake更無法戒掉Jason Todd。


End file.
